The Cruise of Emotion
by Starsdoom
Summary: Hmm Nami and Luffy are they meant to be? Or will someone get in the way? A luna!
1. Ch 1 The Meeting

Oooo my second story XD,

well either way pardon my spelling!

I have no spell check thingy so bear with me!

Disclamier: I do not own One Piece! ...Maybe ^.^

* * *

**The Meeting**

It was another typical day at Thousand Sunny High School. Ugh... I hate school sometimes.

The only good thing about is friends and guys. I'm Nami by the way a junior ^.^

Any ways I was sitting in homeroom with my bffs Robin and Vivi. My other bff Kaya was in another homeroom.

We were just sitting around and you caught us, we were also looking at the guys too.

Well Vivi and her boyfriend Kohza were making lovely-dovely eyes at each !

Ah and our shy little Robin was flirting with Zolo, feels like everyone has a someone these days.

I personaly was making eyes at my wallet ;) haha just kidding... maybe.

Then the teacher , came in and after the class calmed down he announced that that the the juniors

were taking a cruise to the Yeria Islands. Yay!

That was exactly what Luffy a guy in our class yelled out. Luffy was the guy I liked. He had black eyes and raven hair.

Also a scar under his right eye which i want to trace with my hand.. *sigh* Ugh! Get a hold of you! Nami! Stop daydreaming! **-.- **

Why don't you just ask him out you might ask yourself. But personally i don't want to die yet.

Hancock would beat me if I even got 1 foot next to him or if i brushed accidently aganist him.

She wasnt even dating him! She and her clonies are known for beating several girls just for talking to him.

The teachers wont do anything either because she so beautiful. Grr! .

Anyway the rest of the day passed by pretty much uneventful.

*********The Next Day *********

"Hey guys, Do you wanna go the cafe?" I asked Robin and Vivi.

"Yeah" Sure" were the replies i got.

The cafe was a small little cafe ran by Makino. Most of the teen population hang around there.

As we got our drinks, mine was orange juice of course, the straw hat crew came in the door.

The Staw Hat crew is basically Luffy who always wears a straw hat except for school,

Zolo, Ussop who was dating Kaya, Franky, Sanji the perv,and Brook.

But this time it was only Luffy, Zolo, and Brook. Also they headed twoard our table.

"Hey can we sit with you?" asked Luffy

"Yeah sure" replied Robin

I couldnt reply because my was tongue tied by being so close to him. Arg! Calm down woman! Its a just a guy! A hot guy thou!

And of course he had to sit next to me!

"So how come your so quiet? Tongue got your cat?" said Luffy as he turned to face me.

"Um its cat got your tongue actualy" i replied. Ugh! Get a hold of yourself!

"Oh was it? i never get those things right" he smiled. He was smexi when he smiled.

"Either way how come your so quiet whenever i see you?" he asked.

"Well maybe i don't want to die yet?" i blurted out loud. Eek!

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

"Oh you know, Hancock?" Crap this is not how the conversation is supposed to be like.

"Her? What does talking have to do anything with Hancock?"

"Well she is known to beat up those who talk to you"

"Really? No wonder i can never get a girlfriend. Haha but dont worry I'll protect you" he smiled confidenlty.

"B bu but you dont even know me!"

"Well then i guess its time to get to know me!"

And with that he grabbed Nami's hand pulled her to the other.

"Sorry guys but me and Nami have something to do! Bye!" He yelled as he went out the door.

What Luffy and Nami didnt notice, was that a certain someone following them.

* * *

Ooooo whats gonna happen next? Tune in for the next chapter!

Haha sound like a tv announcer!


	2. Ch 2 The Couple Shadowed By The Witch!

_Yo! Second Chapter ! Hope you enjoy! ^.^ thou it short :'{ sorry i had school. And i don't really like this chapter either,_

_Disclaimer: I don't own One piece...Or do I?_

* * *

**The Couple Shadowed by a Witch**

"Where are we going?" I asked as luffy dragged me along.

"Welllll its a suprise!" Luffy said as he smiled. ^.^ I love his smile.

"Aww come on, just tell or or I'll scream!" i exclaimed.

"Ha ha no you wont!" he replied

"How do you know i wont?" thou he was right

"Wellll call it a feeling"

After a few minutes of walking through the town he turned to me and said

"Now you have to cover your eyes and trust me"

"Oh Um okay" i replied nervous

As i covered my eyes he picked me up bridal style.

"Whoa! What are you doing?" i kinda yelled =.=

"I told you to trust me! So cover your eyes" He replied. I guess i trusted because i closed my eyes.

Few minutes of walking somewhere he puts me down gently and says

"Okay! Open your eyes!"

As i did i gasped. The view was gorgeous. We were in a valley with brook going through it and flowers around it. It was Beautiful!

"How did you found this place?" I gasped.

"Welll its a long story" he replied meekly. Hmm i wonder.

Luffy suddenly plopped down and patted the space next to me.

"Well come on! What are you waiting for? Sit down and tell me about yourself" he said

His confidence made me smile :)

"Kay kay" i replied.

And we started talking

!~~!~~!~~!

But certain someone followed them here and now was fuming in the shadows.

"I'll get her for this but I'll also get Luffy too mwahahahahahaha"

!~~!~~!~~!

After a while of talking about the past the present and the future, (gosh that sounded cheesy ) it started getting dark.

"Time to get you home" said Luffy as he stood up and lent me a hand.

I grabbed his hand but stumbled and flew in his arms. Then he twined his hands around me and hugged me

"Your hair smells good" he commented. Wow? Really? I chuckled

"Thanks i think"

"You think? You know!"

"um okay"

Btw we were still hugging but then he leaned down and kissed me!

It felt magical! His warm lips on my lips. I was in heaven!

!~~!~~!~~!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" She screamed in her head

"Luffy get away from that slut!"She angrily thought in her head "I will destroy her but for now i need to plan."

!~~!~~!~~!

"So are we a couple now?" I asked nervously not knowing what he say.

"Why of course! Didn't the kiss seal the deal? ... but unless you don't want..." he replied nervously.

I never thought i see him nervous he always seemed so confident.

"Of course i want!" And with that he pecked me on the lips.

"Well good night" he said as he walked away.

i looked around and saw that i was in front of my home.

"Oh Good Night!" I felt a little disappointed because he didn't say I love you but i guess it too early my brain told me.

But in my heart i wanted now. Gosh i was selfish. =.[

"Oh and Nami I love you!" He`yelled.

Wow its like he read my mind! :D

"I love you too" I yelled back.

And i really did!

!~~!~~!~~!

How can she dare waste Luffy's love like that! Its meant to mine and it will be! I will get revenge!

* * *

_Well this might seem like the ending but its not! And we all know that certain someone is Hancock._

_*Shudder* how i hate her! but will she get revenge? course not... hell yeah! :\ sadly_

_But either way sorry this chapter is this short but that's because i wanna do the more action in the other one!_

_Well See ya and Thanks for reading this piece of crap!_

_Also stay tuned for the next chapter!_

_Review!_


	3. Ch 3 The Car and  the Potion!

As i promised the next chapter is here!

Gosh i need more action in my chapters

Either way i was feeling Very depressed when i wrote it so don't get mad!

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece except I do!... not

* * *

The Car and the Potion!

For the next couple of weeks me and Luffy started dating. :3

Also Robin started dating with Franky which was a surprise,

Another surprise was that Hancock left us alone. =.= Hmmmmm

Few days later...

Today was the day! Cruise day!

I got up put my suitcase in the car then went to get breakfast but as i locked the door and turned around i screamed. :0

My car was gone!

I fell on the ground and started crying, I couldn't believe it! My car and my clothes were missing! What was i gonna do?

"Nami! Nami! What's wrong?" i heard someone called as someone pulled me into a hug

Oh it was Luffy, but i was too shocked to reply. He picked me up (bridal style) after a while, took my key from me and opened the door.

All during that time whispering "Its going to be okay"

But when he place me on my couch i snapped out of it

"Its not going to be okay! My car was stolen with my suitcase!" Then i broke into sobs.

I didnt want to cry in front of him but anyone would if their car was stolen."My poor orange mustang!" I cried out.

"Wait a minute! I saw that car on my way here!" Yelled Luffy

I stopped crying for a minute.

"Really?"

"yep!"

"Thank goodness! but wait a minute what are you doing here?" I exclaimed surprised

"Well i am your boyfriend and i can worry cant i?" he smirked XD awwww!

"Thank You!"

"Well what are we waiting for ? Lets go!" and with that he grabbed me, kissed me :3 and pulled me to his car.

!~~!~~!~~!

Ha! I bet she never suspect that! Stealing her car! I am GENIUS! Wait a minute! What is she doing here?

Shouldn't she be stuck at her house ? Damn that witch! Plan b!

!~~!~~!~~!

I was amazed! The ship was a beautiful thing. It was black and whit and elegant. With the words Merry Go on the side.

It was awesome! XD but i also noticed Hancock glaring at me. What is her problem?

"Class! Class A! Over Here!" Yelled

"Come on lets go! Luffy!" I exclaimed as i dragged him along. Wow i was finally dragging him along for once!

"Huh? Oh yeah! Coming" he said sounding dazed?huh weird

After going through all the paperwork and blah blah blah, we finally got to our room.

The girls were on across the hallway from guys. Robin and I were sharing a room together. :)

"Nami! Nami! " A voice was heard while someone was knocking.

I opened the door and there stood Luffy and Franky.

"Yes?" i asked

"Its time for departure, So lets go!" Luffy said as he grabbed my hand and dragged me along. Gosh i was dragged quite a lot lately.

We met up with Zolo on the way who looked lost.

"Come on Zolo its this way!" Yelled Luffy as we ran by.

"Ah! Oh so its that way!" Zolo yelled and ran in the opposite direction wtfudge?

"Hey Luffy! He ran in the wrong direction!" i yelled

"Huh? oh i know! what a tard!" he yelled back.

Finally we made it to the railing meeting up with Vivi and Kohaza.

"Hey guys! We're about to set off" said Vivi

We looked down at the cheering people and waved the horn blasted off and we set sail!

It was amazingly awesome!

After the departure, we set sail for dinner as Luffy said it.

We met up with Zolo and Sanji who were arguing on which way to go.

"Come on guys its this way!" yelled lyffy as he dragged them along

Finally we made it and sat down by Brook, Robin and Franky.

"Hey guys!" said Brook and with that the conversation started.

!~~!~~!~~!

"Heh! i bet they'll never suspect this!" she thought as she poured in the potion.

!~~!~~!~~!

Ugh! Why is she here? I mean back off! I was sending mental messages for Hancock to leave.

She was also dressed as a slut with her cleavage half spilling out and every guy staring at them except Luffy! ^.^

"What do you want?" i said in a cold voice

"Cant i say hi?" she said innocently but who knows whats hidden behind her eyes.

"Like my girlfriend said, what do you want?" said Luffy. Aww XD He called me his girlfriend

"Oh nothing, just brought you some juice since i thought you looked thirsty " she said suspiciously =.= hmm?

"Oh really? Thanks!" said Luffy Everyone sighed as she left

"You better not drink that! It could be poisoned!" said Zolo

"Why would such a beautiful angel poison that?" said Sanji with hearts in his eyes

"Shut Up!"Yelled half the table but none-less Luffy gulped down the juice.

Then all of a sudden he stood up, walked over to Hancock and kissed her! :'{

I fled the room.

!~~!~~!~~!

Hahaha! That's right you witch! Run away! Or even better stay and watch while Luffy becomes mine!

!~~!~~!~~!

Oh uh! Everyone watched as Nami ran out the room.

"Well we better go after her!" said Vivi , Kaya and Robin

!~~!~~!~~!

Whats going on? why am i kissing Hancock? No! Nami don't go! Help!

!~~!~~!~~!

* * *

Wellll that its it for now!

Hancock you little bitch! Pardon my language!

Someone go kill the author! Oh wait thats me! oops!

Well sorry about that but i just had to! Dont kill me, instead review!

Ta ta for now!


	4. Ch 4 Calming and Plotting

Ack, sorry people! I had a major writing block or as my sister would say a illness of laziness ;)

Either i forgot to say this story is dedicated to My sister Maggie and her boyfriend Danny

who proved that distance doesnt matter in love since he lives all the way across th U.S.A.

I was depressed all week and finally decieded to cheer myself up by writing this!

Hope you enjoy this!

Disclamier: I dont own One Piece, if i did there be to much romance and Im to lazy for it. :P

* * *

**The Calming and Plotting**

The scene is Vivi, Robin and Kaya all crowded around the sobbing Nami who was on the floor in their cabin.

"Nami, Nami!" Robin gently patted her classmates back. "Its going to be okay"

"Noooooo! Its not! He kissed her! I thought he lik.. no loved me!" she sobbed harder.

"Maybe he does" Gently proded Vivi.

"Obviously not! He kissed her!" She cried.

"Well what if it has to so something with the drink that Hancock gave him?" Robin said

"So? What can we do?" Nami almost yelled.

"Well first we need to calm down and not yell" Kaya interrupted.

"Im sorry I didnt mean to" Nami whimpered but calmed down

"Aww dont worry Nami ! We'll find out the truth!" Vivi said.

"Your right! And we need to get revenge on Hancock!" Nami exclaimed

All the girls sighes cause they knew that Nami was back to normal.

~M~M~M~

Meanwhile at the dinner room...

Zolo and Brook stood up walked over to Luffy, Both pulled Luffy away and dragged him away without saying a word.

Now the tension was up since the whole junior population was watching.

"Hey what do you think your doing to my new boyfriend?" Hancock kinda yelled.

"Helping Nami and this idiot, you bitchy slutty snake!" was Zolo calm reply.

The teacher overheard this and as Hancock looked for help at the teacher she realized she wasnt goning to get any

because the teacher waqs none other than whose Hancock charm didnt work since he was married to Makino.

"Arrrrfgggga!" Hancock half scramed half growled as Zolo and Brook and with help of Sanji dragged Luffy away to the cabins but it was quite hard since Luffy was resisting. So finally Zolo just Knocked Luffy out with a punch.

Ussop and Franky meanwhile walked over to Hancock and started talking

"What did you do?" Ussop half growled; he didnt like seeing his friends hurt, neither did Franky.

"Ha, why should I tell you?" she repliedd

"Well Miss Hancock you will be expelled on account of drugging a student" Mr. Shanks inturropted.

"How would you know?" hissed Hancock "And wheres the proof?"

"Well i saw you sneaking in the kitchen with a bottle of something, oh and the kitchen has a camera" he replied

"You also conviently left the bottle of potion on the counter" Mr. Shanks smirked "I have Chopper looking into it"

Gasps all over the room were heard; Chopper a child genius who was only 13 and in high school. He was genius in medicine.

"Now i suggest you boys go check up on Luffy for me while i take Miss Hancock over here for her punishment" Mr. Shanks said.

"Yes sir thank you!" Franky replied fot them and they hurried out the room, both thinking how cool was!

~M~M~M~

"Nami! Nami!" why is she running away? I felt rain drop on my cheek. Oh wait! It wasnt rain! It was Nami!

Nami was crying! "Nami come here!" i yelled louder but she didnt hear me since she didnt turn around.

Finally i caught up with her. I reached for her shoulder which was covered in orange hair but just as i touched her, her hair turned black and when she turned around it was leering Snake like thing. Oh! It was Hancock! But where was Nami?

"You'll never get her you got me Luffy! Luffy!" I shuddered as i awoke. Thanks Oda it was just a dream.

~M~M~M~

"Luffy! You idiot ! What do you think you done?" Yelled Brook, Everyone gasped ;

everyone was Luffy, Zolo, Franky, Usopp and Sanji who were sitting in Luffy's and Zolo's cabin,

They gasped because they never ever heard Brook yell. After a few minutes the recovered from their shock.

"What did i do?" said Luffy but he didnt answer because 6 fists made contact with his face.

"owwwwwwww whar was that for?" Luffy yelled.

"Hey guys?" Usopp nervously said "Ill go on and check on Chopper and his progress, you explain it to him" and with that he ran out the room.

"Luffy You retard! You kissed Hancock ! Thats what happened!" yelled Zolo this time "I thought you loved Nami?"

Luffy gasped as he remembered "No no no no no no no" he shaked his head back and forth.

"Oh yes ! How could you?" said Franky

"I dont know! All i do know is that my body started walking to the snake and i kissed her! I was forced to!" Luffy half shouted

"Oh Fudge! How do we fix this?" They all thought

~M~M~M~

"Hey Robin?" asked Usopp as his head poked out the cabin door. He relaxed as he saw the calm Nami.

"Yeah Usopp?" Robin said

"Chopper needs you, they found out the bottle where the love potion was stored

and he figured out the ingredients and needs your help" he replied

"Ah comin coming" Robin walked out the room but noticed that all the girls were following her

"Hmm? You thought you were gonna go alone? No chance!" said Nami

"Yeah! Girls stick together!" said Vivi. Kaya just nodded.

They all trooped out and folloed Usopp down the hallway but as they were across the hallway Hancock came out of nowhere with her clonies

"Hello" smirked Hancock but gasped a minute later for Nami pinned her to the wal.

Nami leaned in and whipered to the gasping Hancock.

"I will get Luffy back bitch, then i will get back at you!" Namiu hissed at Hancock.

Then shortly after dropped her and watched as Hancock's clonies crowded their precoiyus princess,

"You are pathetic little thing! I pity you bitch! Cuz you'll never get him back! He'll never ever kiss you!"

Hancock growled out the words but the relising what she said she gasped.

"Oh is that it? Well then i must get goin!" and with that Nami walked off with amazed Vivi, Robin, Kaya and Usopp

With one final look back she said

"Oh and Hancock I pity you for falling so low!"

* * *

Welllllllllllllllll thats it!

Dont be a hater and review!

Hope you liked it!

Ill try upload it earlier! Ciao!


	5. Ch 5 Kissing and Planning

Its not the best but i just wanted to update this story! Sorry if its short ,

Review! Positive and negatice outlooks please! And ill update restless nights!

If you have nothing nice to say dont review at all!

disclaimer: I dont owe One Piece.

* * *

"Hey Nami! Wait up! Where you going?" Vivi yelled as she tried to catch up to her hurring friend.

"To find Luffy of course!" Nami replied

"Well your going the wrong direction" Robin replied behind them

"Oh oops!" Nami said as she turned to follow Robin "So where is he?"

Robin smiled "This way!" and she turned

~The~Guys~

"So Luffy why did you do that?" Zolo questioned the beaten up friend

"For the 10th time I dont know!" He said whimpering, knowing that another punch was gonna happen

And he was right but just as Zolo raised his fist Nami barged into the room

"Wait Zolo!" She yelled. Zolo slowly retreated his hand

"What?" he questioned

"It isnt his fault ! Hancock put a love potion in his drink!" Nami explained

"Yeah but he should have resisted!" Sanji said

"Like you would have! Even without drinking it!" Nami said rolling her eyes

She started heading toward Luffy but just as she reached him he jumped up and ran out the room

~Luffy! Point~

What am i doing? Why am i running from Nami?

Heeeeeelllllllpppp!

*sniff sniff*

MEAAAAAT!

~Back~to~ the ~other~

Nami was standing just shocked

Did her boyfriend just run from me? Was she thinking.

"Nami! What are you standing there for? Lets go!" Said Vivi

"Oh yeah" Nami said dozily

She quickly ran out the room and followed Luffy

Boy is he fast! But finally Nami saw a corner of his shirt down the hallway

He seemed to be going to a room

Nami and Vivi screeched to a stop in front of the room in question

Nami slowly opened the door...

There stood Luffy and Hancock kissing

KISSSSIIING! Nami yelled in her mind

Finally she saw the meat and the fan

Oh that bitch! Luffy's weakest point is meat! Tricking Luffy like that! How dare she! Nami thoughts jumbled up until she screamed

Both Hancock and Luffy jumped away from each other

"Hahahahahah!" Hancock cackled. "Look who's fallen now!"

"What am i not allowed to scream now?" Nami glared back as she advanced toward Luffy

But once again he jumped up and ran from the scene with face full of meat.

"Argsdf! Why does he keep doing that?" Nami yelled

Hancock smirked at her distress "He'll ran from you every time your two feet in his area! That's how powerful the potion is!" Hancock laughed

"Shut it! You bitch! Once i get Luffy back you'll pay!" Nami groweled as she walked out the room

"We'll see who'll have the last laugh!" Hancock screamed

"It'll be me!" Nami yelled back trying not to get out done

"Okay just be quiet now" said the agitated Vivi

"Ah sorry Vivi!" replied Nami

"Its okay! Now lets go plan with the guys !" said Vivi

"Eh you just want to see Usopp!" Nami teased Vivi

"Oh shut up! Nows not the time to tease!" Said Vivi but her blush gave away

"Heheheh!" Nami said and for the rest of the walk she kept teasing Vivi.

~20~minutes~later~

"Everyone got the plan?" whispered Nami

"Yeah" they all replied

"But why are we whispering?" said Chopper

"Shhh just in case" Nami replied.

* * *

There done! :P

Dont whine and love!


End file.
